rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
CLOSED
Character Name Name Ookami Fukkatsu Species Mix Breed-Angel/Human/Demon Sex male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name http://chatango.com/ Genre horror,fantasy Type chat 'Appearance' 'The Basics' Short description of characters appearance * Hair: Short black * Eyes: Brown ( the whites of them are black but the color is blue when he is using his eye ability.) * Build: Normal human * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 240 pounds * Wings: white and blade-like The Details / Identifying features * Normally uses his magic to form a cloak or various other types of clothing while he is or isn't wearing his armor which has the symbol of a bloody cresent moon above three white crosses this symbol is on the shoulder plate of his armor. * Two parasitic blue sapphire rings * Three parasitic silver chains two as bracelets and one that is covered by a smokey gray as a necklace * Wears black rimmed glasses * Usually goes by the title Gentle Typhoon * Always has his familiar with him in various technological forms or as a weapon * Is always seen wearing a smokey gray scarf with flaming blue tips (when in berserker mode the scarf turns into a violent red flame with purple tips.) 'Inventory' 'Clothes / Armor' Has two blue sapphire rings that neutralize all forms of magic but also grant the weilder elemental resistence and wears three silver chains that maximize his physical abilities,these five things are what form his sacred black and white armor. 'Weapons' * Primarly carries a silver staff that takes on the form of varies weapons and objects. 'Extra' Will sometimes use his magic to manifest items his weapon cannot. Also since his magic is not connected to his life force he can use it continuously without exhausting himself or running out of energy. He also has a habit of storing things into his shadow and using it to fight when he is not present. 'Personality' 'General' Ookami has a unpredictable personality which make his intentions somewhat random and unclear. However in the mist of battle he can be counted on as a loyal ally and a trusted friend. 'Overall Likes' * Women * Blood * Sex * Children * Being perverted * Sweet,sour and spicy things * Adrenaline rushes 'Overall Dislikes' * Yaoi * Betrayal * Giving up * Empty battles * Crying women and children * Power abuse * Rape * Boredom 'Family' 'Marital Status' single 'Family Members' One brother (he has no knowledge of any of other family members) 'Skills and Weaknesses' 'Physical Strengths' * Has an ability called the eyes of truth that let him see through all forms of deception but also allow him to see things that others can not. With this ability he can also scan for an enemies weakness. (however the full extent of this ability is still unclear) * Superior stealth like abilities. * Can control multiple weapons with his telekinisis when his staff takes on the form of any weapon and duplicates itself. * Is immune to all types of poison * Can turn any physical pain or negative emotion he is feeling into raw power (This ability is known as berserk affliction.) * Has gained the ability to faze through objects and posses them * Will sometimes use his Qi to attack if he has no weapon or magic * Still evolving Skills and Education 'Magic' * All forms of magic 'Body skills' :* Can shapeshift into varies people and creatures :* Can become one with any of the various weapons he has on a spiritual level :* Can't die but in the event that happens he will be reborn stronger than ever ( an ability known as sacrifical rebirth) :* Can see,hear and speak with the dead :* still evolving 'Education' * Master of the element storm,time itself,way of the sword and, way of the shinobi also has a mastery of karate,jujitsu,ninjitsu and kung-fu. 'Weaknesses' * Women * Stupidity * Compassion * Attacking him without his armor will most likely kill him * Being sealed away * near-sightness 'History' 'Childhood' Back when ookami was a child no more then five years of age. He went by the name of Simon who lived a normal life with his brother Samsun, their cousin Scarlet, and their parents Sumi and Kenkoshi. The two brothers had lived most of their lives in America but moved to Japan because of their mother’s work as a priestess. One night while dreaming to become a famous demon hunter like his father, Simon ran across a woman of amazing beauty who went by the name of Yami. Simon not knowing who she was or what language she spoke gave her the name panda-chan out of the kindness and of his heart. After spending time with each other and getting over their differences it looked as if the two would be good friends. However one night a demon knowing Yami was a succubus bound her to the ground and corrupted her turning her love for Simon into bitter hatred. When, Simon called out to Yami to see if she was ok, she bit him and paralyzed him forcing him to wake from his dream. The next night while Simon and his brother laid in their beds a demon know as Xenbaru set fire to their house in order to kill the family who stood in his master’s way for so long. Xenbaru knew that if one of the son’s had died than the other’s powers would be weakened when they awoken do to the fact that Simon and Samsun where a special case. Samsun was light while Simon was darkness they both balanced and strengthened each other when together but weakened each other when separate. Xenbaru knew this and took it as an advantage. Samsun was distraught by the death of his brother but there was nothing his mother could do, Xenbaru made it so she only had enough to rescue Samsun and Scarlet by draining her of her powers while she slept. With an devilish grin Xenbaru left as his job was done, leaving the poor Samsun to grieve over the loss of his brother. ((The rest of Simon's childhood was forgotten upon his death.)) 'Adulthood' 'Unknown' 'Current status' Demon hunter 'OOC Information' :* Name:William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name:Eon :* E-mail:none of your business :* Instant Messages:eonfukkatsu.chatango.com Category:Characters